Inner Demon
Inner Demon (内面的悪魔) is a variation of Hamsa, originally created by Ryu Uchiha. Although this concept is in relation to its original technique, it has nothing to do with manipulating blacklash mutation on the users body. Instead it involves the manipulation of the performers shadow through generating chakra by using Hamsa's aura to amplify the darkness. In order to begin the sequence the user must use Hamsa aura to convert a fair amount of chakra into the casters shade. The creature will then animate itself into demonic apparition with great physical structure made of pure darkness. Strangely the monster discharges strange and eerie amounts of purple energy which radiates flows itself from within the beast. Ryu has said the energy is similar to that of chakra and is capable of being dangerous toward an opponent if he decided to use it against them. The rib cage appears to have the source of energy in the shape and form of an eyeball, observing and tracking multiple targets movements. It is to be noted that the eye itself resembles the eye of Hamsa, indicating their relationship. The "shadow demons" purpose is to protect and aid the performer in combat in order for the master to survive along with itself. Adept to blocking and surviving most Taijutsu and Ninjutsu techniques hinting that the monster is extremely durable to most assaults it embraces. Coupled with great physical strength, punches and body slams are strong enough to mark or even shatter stone depending on the force taken. However, Ryu Uchiha takes a risk that could endanger his life if there is no one to protect him besides the shadow when utilizing this technique. When shade monster is completely constructed Ryu has sacrificed the ability to move from the area he created the creature, along with moving muscles other than his eyes. If the creature departs from protection to offensive maneuvers, the user will wide upon for attacks which easily become a fatal blow, if the opponents skilled in speed it is possible that the enemy can evade the shadow and attack Ryu himself. Another drawback, is that the monster requires constant amounts of chakra in order to function. Shade: By manipulating the concentrated purple energy stored inside of the shadow guardian by releasing them as tiny lights that spread throughout the area. Millions of the small shining orbs will act as "spores", noted to be harmless and if they do come in contact with any object, it shall merely phase through. Once they have reached an exceptional distance they will then change color; from purple to black. Shading the surrounding area into a black abyss unable to properly view ones enclosure. Those with Dojutsu such as Byakugan would be able to chakra circulatory system if they can locate the user through the darkness, Sharingan would be unable to perceive sight due to the multiple amount of sporing energy taking on black color. The orbs have the ability to imitate multiple colors and since they are extremely small it may appear to take on the shape or form of an object that opponents will be able to view in the shrouded darkness.